Of blood and acid rain
by Binge Eater
Summary: Siente que la lluvia que cae le está deshaciendo la máscara de persona completa, y no quiere mirarlo a los ojos. AU


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

AU. y crackpairing.

* * *

><p>Recuerda la primera vez, cuando la llevó al parque de diversiones.<br>Ella le dijo que llovería mientras cogía un paraguas del mismo azul de su cabello. Rogue se lo arrancó de las manitos frágiles y le dijo que no era necesario.  
>Porque él nunca se había esperado una lluvia ácida.<p>

Juvia curva los labios en una sonrisa cosida a su boca, y le dice que está bien, que todo está bien pero ella no quiere lastimarlo. Y Rogue no escucha nunca.

Tomaron el bus en una esquina silenciosa y abandonada. No había indicadores, ni personas, sólo hierba creciendo salvaje y algunas vallas metálicas delimitando un terreno.  
>El autobús chirriaba horriblemente con su andar mientras Juvia acariciaba la pierna del joven con delicadeza porque -Rogue tengo los nervios de punta-.<br>Miraba por la ventana el opaco paisaje como si nunca hubiera visto un montón de casas con la pintura descolorida por la humedad.

Y cuando por fin llegaron, agradeciendo poder poner sus pies en la tierra otra vez, en el parque todo parecía muerto, oxidado y olvidado; justo como ellos.  
>Parados frente un cartel desvaído que rezaba acerca de la cantidad de diversión que iban a obtener con su visita. Él no pensó lo mismo.<br>Juvia mira todo, cada cosa le parece interesante, pero nunca lo mira mucho a los ojos.  
>Ella había sugerido ese escape de la ciudad, dijo que lo necesitaba mucho y había puesto su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.<br>La brisa de finales de otoño juega con la chica, con su pelo azul y su vestido de margaritas estampadas.  
>Rogue y ella no hacen mucho. Hablan mientras ven la montaña rusa que sube baja y da vueltas.<br>— Sabes, Rogue, Juvia nunca había visitado un parque de diversiones. Y a Juvia le hubiera gustado que la primera vez fuera con Gray-sama.  
>Sonríe como una niña, le toma la mano áspera de repente y la acaricia con la suya sin saber que cada palabra que pronuncia le hiere.<br>Le dice que quiere subir, que no va a vomitar porque no han comido nada, lo promete.  
>Se acomoda las medias mientras les ajustan las medidas de seguridad y le pregunta a su acompañante si se puede hacer el amor en una montaña rusa.<br>- No Juvia, no se puede.  
>Es seco.<br>-Pues que mal -replica ausente.

Rogue no veía nada allí arriba, pero ella sí. Dijo que vio a los girasoles muriendo tristes en el campo por que el sol no estaba.  
>Y cuando todo gira y se pone de cabeza quizás entiende un poquito más de ella.<br>También se arrepiente de creer eso cuando la ve reír y temblar, quizás por la altura, pero probablemente no.

Cuando se bajaron Juvia le pidió un algodón de azúcar, alegando que nunca había probado nunca.  
>¿Acaso había vivido debajo de una piedra toda su vida?<br>Él se lo compró, complaciente y sonreía ante la imagen de la mujer con los finos dedos atrapados en la dulce masa.

— Cuando llueva yo...Juvia no quiere volver.  
>Dice pero no lo mira a los ojos, porque está mintiendo y él todavía no lo sabe.<br>— De acuerdo, no tenemos que hacerlo.  
>Rogue le toma la mano que se hunde en su sombra y piensa que es demasiado suave, como si no tuviera huesos. ¿Qué era esa chica?<br>Se sientan en un banco y ella lo besa con los labios pegajosos y dulzones, sonríe y le dice que deberían visitar a Gray-sama uno de estos días, porque su nueva casa no era demasiado diferente al parque de diversiones.  
>Rogue no lo entiende ni le interesa. Asiente y la deja conforme.<br>— Y... ¿y te gustan los circos? A Juvia le gustan, la próxima deberíamos ir a uno, ¿no es cierto? -susurra la chica misteriosa en el oído de su compañero como si se tratase de un gran secreto.  
>Él la mira como a alguien que no tiene remedio y piensa que por qué se elije los lugares más extravagante, y que él sólo quería ir al cine a ver una película mala de terror.<br>- Claro, Juvia.  
>Y él la besa esta vez.<p>

Un ave negra que picotea a algo en el suelo interrumpía su labor para mirarlos, con ojos que parecían falsos, de plástico.  
>Juvia se retuerce ligeramente, contrariada por el pájaro.<br>Rogue se pregunta por qué se incomoda a causa del tonto animal y no por el tétrico y melancólico ambiente que ofrece el parque, ahora casi vacío.  
>No hay caso, se retiran mientras ella le recuerda que no han hecho el amor allí, que los girasoles se están muriendo, que deberían visitar a Gray-sama, y que le gustan los circos...<p>

Cuando llegan a la entrada, que de ese lado era una salida, comienza a caer una lluvia tenue y las gotas hacen que a la chica le pique la piel.  
>Siente que su rostro de porcelana se agrieta y se deshace, dejando al descubierto lo que verdaderamente es.<br>Se esconde casi atemorizada en el pecho de Rogue y llora un poco.  
>Él le acaricia el cabello, consternado, y le dice que <em>es su hermosura, como esas naves niceas de antes que<em>...  
>— Juvia lo siente.<br>La sonrisa vuelve a adherirse a su rostro y él se tranquiliza un poco.  
>Toman el bus de vuelta, envueltos en el fulgor naranja del crepúsculo espeso de abril; sentados en los asientos del fondo, Juvia se duerme sobre su hombro.<p>

Y no sabe por qué está recordando esto ahora. Quizás porque en esa oportunidad descubrió que ella estaba, cómo decirlo, un poco rota, sin mencionar que le faltaba algún tornillo.  
>Ella yace en la cama, de espaldas a él y tiene un sueño tan inerte y pacifico que el calor de su cuerpo es lo único que delata que está viva.<br>Nadie que durmiera tan quietamente podría estar bien.  
>Rogue toca la piel desnuda de sus hombros y le parece que le sentarían bien los cardenales a su color. Pero ella merece un trato delicado, eso esta fuera de discusión.<br>Amolda sus huesos a los de ella y la abraza bajo las sábanas. Sabe que ella no es fanática de lo abrazos, y normalmente se sacudiría de su agarre aun entre sueños.  
>Sin embargo hoy no se mueve. Y él se olvida de que existe.<p>

Juvia sueña con su lugar favorito.  
>Sueña que Rogue la acompaña a aquel paraje gris y verde en el que el tiempo parece detenerse, en un día lluvioso.<br>Ella se sienta, apoyando su espalda contra el mármol frió y él permanece de pie sin saber que decir o hacer.  
>— Hola —suelta finalmente la chica, apretando su paraguas de punta afilada —ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Juvia vino por última vez, eso es porque...Juvia se está divirtiendo mucho, en realidad. No creo que tú lo estés haciendo allí abajo, pero eso está bien.<p>

Calla y mira a Rogue, pero a el parece que no le importa nada.  
>El sueño en definitiva no difiere mucho de una situación real.<br>— Es sólo que Juvia quería hacer esto, quizás sea la ultima vez, Juvia no lo sabe.  
>Ella apoya su mejilla en la lápida de Gray Fullbuster y le susurra a la piedra que lo extraña, que echa de menos ese amor malentendido y jamás correspondido.<br>Rogue ya no está allí, y en su lugar hay un gato flaco que se aproxima a ella, pero se sienta en la tumba.  
>Juvia lo hubiera espantado, si aquello no fuera un inútil sueño, claro. Lo deja ser y espera en silencio que algo se la lleve.<br>La tormenta, los muertos vivientes que la acosan día y noche -Gray-, o Rogue que la busca para llevarla un autocine que pase películas eróticas aunque no tuviera auto.

La luz indecisa y casi fluorescente que se cuela entre las rendijas de la persiana la regresa a la realidad.  
>Juvia abre los ojos despacio y se quita el brazo de Rogue de encima.<br>Asume que son exactamente las cinco de la mañana (porque siempre se despierta a esa hora) mientras se estira y al respirar profundamente siente que no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo.  
>Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero Juvia estaba agradecida de su patrón de sueño casi cataléptico. Pensó que hasta quizás se moría durmiendo, y eso era una gran fortuna.<p>

Se sube encima de un Rogue semidormido y le acaricia el rostro y los dedos.  
>Él no entiende nada y le parece irreal que hasta hace un momento hubiera estado tan quieta.<br>Juvia desliza sus manos con deliberada lentitud por el pecho del joven como buscando su corazón para arrancárselo al tiempo que le dice que estaba decidida, no quería volver a ver a Gray-sama nunca más.  
>¿Por qué le decía eso?<br>Lo besa, sus labios deteniéndose a veces porque ella se queda en blanco. Sólo para continuar con una pasión propia del odio.  
>Rasguña la piel de Rogue hasta que largas hileras rojas adornan su cuerpo y lame las heridas deseando poder salarlas; pero cuando él cambia su posición, llevando las manos quebradizas de la chica hacia el cabecero de la cama y entrando en ella más profundamente que nunca, no quiere seguir hiriéndolo. Solamente volverse suave debajo de su cuerpo y desistir.<br>Y esta vez no le habla al oído, lo dice en voz alta, dice que a Juvia le gusta. Le gusta él, le gusta _ésto_, y siente que la piel de Rogue aumenta un poquito su temperatura.  
>El ruido de la cama chirriante.<br>Las gotitas de lluvia en la ventana.  
>Pero no está lloviendo, ella se lo esta imaginando.<br>Le dice que lo quiere así, o más fuerte, o más rápido, de cualquier manera. Porque cada vez que lo hacen ella se da cuenta de que es mortal, que todo se termina, y quiere llorar a sabiendas de que no va a tener a Rogue para siempre.  
>Porque la vida parece no ser suficiente.<br>Aferra sus brazos delgados al rededor de su cuello y le muerde el labio, llenándose los propios de su sangre salada y tibia. Le suelta con los ojos cerrados que las heridas le quedan bien, pero no esta segura si escuchó dado el ruido del tren que pasaba a cada hora, frente a su ventana.  
>Rogue la deja sin aire por momentos, pero a ella no parece importarle porque es de agua.<p>

Juvia contempla la transparencia de su piel, recostada en la modesta terraza.  
>El tren pasa dejando un ligero temblor en las calles como una estela.<br>Tiene en sus manos un bisturí plateado a estrenar, que consiguió muy barato en una farmacia, pero lo ve más como un objeto destinado a hacer arte.  
>Los girasoles muriendo quietos, durante aquel día nublado en el que cayó la lluvia ácida (sobre ella y su amor también), los recuerda por última vez.<br>Se dibuja las venas con el objeto plateado mientras se pregunta si así la recordará Rogue a ella. Muriendo, seca, durante un día soleado.  
>Las gotitas de sangre en el suelo.<p> 


End file.
